Power Rangers Data Force Redux
by Shadow Henshin
Summary: A group of teenagers are given powers to fight ancient beings of destruction, but each ranger has a different idea of what having power entails. Can they work together to save the world and is having the power to fight worth the cost?
1. Chapter 1

Notes: So here I am again to try this whole fanfic thing over again, I guess no matter how much I try to work on something of my own design I'll always come back to Power Rangers because it was the show that has followed me around my whole life. So this is my retry of Data Force, this time dropping my pusedo hexagon fanboy dreams in favor of a "simpler" story. Before you ask yes the villain are all based primarily off of the Kamen Rider ooo's Greeed and yummy.

800 years ago

The army of Sir Aron stood tall and ready, their ten thousand spears pointing to the sky as if to pierce the heavens, they stood ready for war, ready to face whatever foe stood ahead. Their war cries shook the ground and some even wept with passion to serve their great leader.

A few miles away outta sight from the blood thirsty mass a thin sickly man watched with curious bloodshot eyes. The man lifted his tight skinned head up and chuckled to himself, "This is going to be great!" His voice seemed strangely over amused like a child waiting for a new toy.

The army marched forward in large almost perfect mass, a well-oiled machine of war. The sickly man followed behind the mass, his whitish yellow hair blowing in the flowing wind. He smiled to himself, the fun was about to begin.

The army stopped in front of a man, one single man who stood alone in the valley. His lips curled into a smile, a wide smile that gave the impression he was about to get something he wanted deeply.

"Hello boys." He said and bowed almost tauntingly, "I'd offer you a seat, but you won't be staying long."

The army charged, their weapons ready to kill, one against several hundred, the odds did not seem in his favor. Then red glowing stripes began to glow along his body, strips of letters of a language none else knew. In a flash of blazing flames what stood there was no longer the smiling man but instead some strange monster. It stood slightly taller than the tallest warrior, its head shaped almost like some red flaming bird. Strange metal armor painted with the reds and yellows of a flame hung tightly to everything but his scaly arms which connected to red grievers which opened to black fingers that had a few gold rings.

Many men stopped dead in their tracks, unable to get out of their state of shock. A small few continued their siege, unwilling to let the appearance of the being stop them from defeating it. Then in another brilliant burst of flames wings shot from the hominoid birds back, the waiting was over and it was time for play time to begin.

From a safe distance the sickly man laughed insanely as the army was sent into a swirling inferno, their bodies burning into nothing before they could even scream. This was the power of Belial! Nothing could stop their storms of fire and death.

Present day

The late autumn sun was soft orange as it began to set upon the city trapped in a state of panic. Civilians ran for their life as strange gray monsters that slightly resembled mummies stumbled around chasing people like zombies.

One of these creatures managed to force a child into a corner, he stood his body pressed against the stone wall, he was too afraid to cry, too terrified to even scream. So he stood petrified as the monster closed in on him.

Just as the creature was within range of grabbing the kid there as an explosion of energy at is back which caused it to flail its arms around wildly as if in pain. This was followed by another wave of explosion which ended in the creature bursting into black almost dust like energy. Through the foggy energy the boy caught sight of a strange blue figure.

"Get somewhere safe." The blue figure said to the scared child. Now that the things were clear the boy got a better view of his newfound hero. The figure has dressed in blue spandex with what appeared to be silver boots trimmed with gold lines that also ran along the suit, covering his face was a blue helmet with the word data written along the right side.

The blue figure pulled out another pistol that rested in a gold holster attached to his hip quickly turned around to fire at the oncoming monsters. While the monsters flailed helplessly in a cloud of sparks the boy had his chance to run and avoid causing more trouble.

Then one of the creatures fell forward revealing a female dressed in a dark crimson suit similar to the one blue wore. "Need some help?" She asked cockily, probably smiling under her helmet.

"I had it just fine before you showed up-." He said but was cut off by one of the stray creatures grabbing his shoulder with its cold hard gray hand. Blue yelped and fell over while red impaled it with a red katana she had used to dispatch the first one.

"What was that?" She asked mockingly with her blade held tightly in front of her.

With split second timing blue shot at red's head, missing by a few inches, but hitting the monster that was sneaking up on red. "It was me saving your sorry butt."

"Ass." She mumbled loud enough for him to hear as she pulled him up by one arm, him using the angles and propulsion to shot down several monsters.

"That's all of em'." Blue said cheerfully.

"Looks like it." Red replied and a glowing red covered her body, the light disappearing and so did the red suit, she now stood there with her long red hair flowing in the slight soft wind. The same energy overcame blue, turning him into a blond haired green eyed boy with a boyish face and a few freckles dotted around his face. The girl was Sienna Yammoto and the boy was Jay Berlitz, and the two of them were the city's defenders.

**01010000 01010010**

The next day

The alarm went off in a jarring quake of noise that knocked Jay out of his bed and caused him to fall to the floor with a thud. Adrenaline shook away and trace of drowsiness in his mind and shook the lead from his veins. The red glowing cell of his clock proclaimed it was a quarter to eight, meaning he had just enough time to get ready for the unholy abomination known as high school.

Ten short rushed minutes later Jay rushed out his front door dressed in a blue sweatshirt and gray skinny jeans. He rushed over to his moms aqua blue minivan and put his copy of the key inside the lock and turned it. That was of the advantages of getting older he supposed, not having to deal with all the annoying pricks on the school bus.

As he pulled out of his driveway and onto the road his phone vibrated slightly, it was probably nothing, at least nothing worth getting pulled over for. Jay was having a good day.

**01010000 01010010**

Sienna was not having a good day; she stood with her back pressed against a brick building, trying her hardest to stay out of sight yet stay in sight of her goal. There was a monster attack the city again, but this one was different, not one of the mindless mummy like monsters but instead something that resembled big foot and a bison. The monster seemed humanoid in figure, save for being really bulky, and snarling bison head the stumps of horns on its head, and strangely enough it still had the horns growing from its shoulders. The creature slammed its hooved hand into the ground with enough force to launch random objects into the air, then in a moment to swift to be fully seen, a silver blur shot passed and collected various items.

Knowing this was trouble she pulled out her phone and called Jay, she could use his long range skills right, you'd have to be crazy to fight that thing head on. She waited and waited and waited but he didn't pick up. What was he doing? The idea of him sleeping in stuck her but was shot down fairly quickly; he was the kinda guy who lived on a tight schedule.

Whatever he was doing it better be something important and time-consuming.

**01010000 01010010**

Jay sat boredly in his car, wishing he had something important and time-consuming to do. He drove to school in near silence, still to uneasy about his driving to take one hand off the wheel and touch the radio. He pulled into the school's student parking lot with only a few moments to spare, rushing out of the car with his bag slung across his shoulder he rushed to his class, never noticing he left his cell phone on the mini van's dashboard. He couldn't wait to see Sienna again.

**01010000 01010010**

Sienna contemplated how many times she was going to stab Jay next time she saw him as she continued to trail behind the monster, if Jay had actually picked up his damn phone he'd be here and they could have blasted the monster to Timbuktu before the lunch bell rang. Instead now she stood against a wall at a quarter to nine, trying to figure out what the hell to do.

Sienna didn't want to admit it but the monster scared her, she'd never seen anything like it before. Unlike the mindless goons she was used to this being seemed to possess at least some amount of intelligence, meaning it could be unpredictable.

She followed it as the monster got closer to town square, if someone didn't stop it soon things could go very badly. She found herself praying for by some miracle someone notices she's gone.

**01010000 01010010**

The first thing Jay noticed as he set his bag down at his desk in Algebra II was the fact Sienna wasn't in her normal spot in the back of the classroom, granted she neither liked the class nor anyone in it but she wasn't one to skip class.

There was only one reason she would miss class, the one thing more important than her education, a monster was attacking. He quickly tried to dismiss the idea, if there was a monster attack she would have called…

With a pang of sudden realization Jay remembered his phone ringing this morning; he frantically searched for it but found nothing. With his heart feeling like it was going to explode he prepared to rush out of the classroom the teacher showed up. He hoped Sienna could do okay without him.

**01010000 01010010**

Sienna realized she really needed Jay here right now. The monster was only a few streets away from town square and getting closer every moment. She pulled a strange device that looked like what would happen if a wristwatch went cyberpunk. While this happened she had a sudden flash of memory go through her head, a memory of a warm summer day, the sound of wood hitting wood echoed hollowly and her brother's words seemed to hang in the air hotly as they trained with their _bokken_. Her brother spoke with a strange sense of honor and intensity, with an aura of importance that screamed for anyone within earshot to hear his words.

"I don't ever want to see you hiding in the shadows." He said sternly as if that were the worst thing one could do.

"But why not?" She had asked simply because she knew he wanted her too.

"Because we fight with honor, and hiding is _everything but honorable_." He seemed almost sickened by the very idea of disobeying honor.

As this memory faded she found herself feeling unbearably dirty, she was going against her honor, the rules she was taught her whole life. For what? To avoid fighting, she was a samurai and a samurai never backs down! A small window opened up on the top of her wrist device and she slid what looked like a small U.S.B into it.

"Hey big, tall, and ugly!" She yelled running at the monster.

The monster turned around boredly; then simply growled in response.

Sienna then slammed down the top of the device with a snap and yelled, "Ranger data download!" The device on her wrist began to glow a bright crimson red that soon spread up her body in the form of zeros and ones. In an explosion of light Sienna stood now in her red suit, a katana held tightly in her hand as she charged at the monster.

In that moment she allowed herself to get into her "zone" as her brother called it, a type of temporal perception that blurred everything but the task at hand. She stood a few feet away from the monster, her sword held out with its blade pointed at forward.

She slashed the monster sending a spray of sparks down its meaty chest. The monster stood almost completely unaffected by her endeavors. She swung up and down repeatedly, putting more energy into every strike in a vain attempt to actually damage the brute.

"Arggg!" In one forward strike she impaled the monster in between its chest and stomach.

The monster let out a shrill howl and slammed its fist into Sienna, causing her to fly into a nearby wall. She felt dizzy and weak while sitting surrounded by crumpled limestone and chalky dust.

The monster stumbled towards her, the katana stuck deep within his chest. Its bison like nose leaked with thick foamy mucus and its eyes were rimmed red with madness. Sienna's natural survival instincts kicked in and she had to use her whole might to stop herself from running away. She was a samurai and she needed to act like it. She pulled out another small USB and the window on the device opened just as before. She placed in and slammed it down just as before, this time yelling "Weapon data download!" From a glowing array of zeros and ones a small dagger like blade appeared in her hand, o tanto, a small blade that resembled a small katana only slightly straighter. Despite the pain shooting through her, despite the growing fear, Sienna began her charge on the monster once more. With or without Jay she'd have to beat this thing.

She sliced at the monster again, this time the swinging in quicker more deadly blows. The creature cried out as large gashes formed in its body that leaked a milky black fluid. The creature slammed his fist into the ground but Sienna avoided it by a quick side step. The creature swung its arm wildly and Sienna ducked, feeling the swoosh of air as it flew over her. She used this moment to thrust her _o tanto_ into into the creature a few inches below her _katana_. She gripped onto the knife and pulled the sword from the creature's chest, then used the force of a well planned kick, knocked the creature away, her _o tanto_ slide from the creature's body and was then being held again in her left hand.

Sienna stood coldy, both her blades firmly in her grip and the monster bled black blood down its chest in thick oozing streams. This creature was already proving to be so much smarter than anything she faced before maybe not human smart but definitely animal smart, and the creature was tough too, proving itself to be a bulking meat shield.

The creature growled more viciously, more maddened by pain. Sienna stood her ground, knees bent and blades pointed forward. The there was a swush from the sky, a type of droning that seemed to vibrate in her ears. Then something zoomed about a story above, a black figure that moved almost fast enough to break the sound barrier, and from it fell something strapped to a red parachute. She'd seen that kind of parachute once before and mentally calculated where it was going to fall. Behind the monster, not the best, but doable.

She rushed once more at the monster, her blades swinging back and forth with her pumping arms. She ran past the monster, throwing her_ o tanto_ as she zoomed past, logging it the creatures shoulder and sparing her a few moments to get to the item.

Before the parachute could land she swiped it up. The hard lump under the parachute felt awkward and square in her hand, but even before peeling that away she knew what it was. The weird parachute material fell to the ground and Sienna held another red USB in her hand while the window opened.

The monster began its charge once again, its body flailing wildly and it was clear any bit of intelligence left in it was lost under the drum of its insanity. She quickly put the USB in and slammed the window shut as the creature neared, she felt her heart race as she held her sword in front of her.

Then she began to feel something strange, a power surging through her, something unlike anything she had ever felt before, a burning inside her that electrified every cell in her body charging her with the intensity of a burning nova. Her _katana _began glowing with the zeros and ones but this time it also sparked with crimson light and seemed to waver between being real or not. As the creature ran so did she, it was time to end this. Then met a few feet apart and before her brain could process anything her sword impaled the monster completely, stabbing into it like butter. Then with the flick of her wrist the sword slid through the monster as if it was nothing and in a gush of black blood the monster fell and faded into black dust which flew away leaving nothing behind but its trail of destruction.

Sienna fell to her knees, and in a glow of light was in her civilian clothes, she was drenched in sweat and splashes of blood, but despite that she was smiling. She had won the battle. Sienna forced herself up and staggered her way home to rest.

**01010000 01010010**

After the torture of sitting through first period and constantly wondering if Sienna was okay he ran out of the class and made his way to his car and decided he was going to skip the rest of the day. While driving to Sienna's house he checked his phone, the missed call had been from her.

"Dammit." he said to himself and gripped his steering wheel tightly.

He pulled into her driveway and checked to see if her brother Matthew was home, luckily he wasn't which meant a better chance she'd be home, assuming she wasn't dead somewhere. He hit his hand on the dashboard and swore under his breath before going to her front door.

The door was unlocked which he wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not but he entered cautiously. The house seemed strangely organized Jay found as he explored, of course this only being his third or so time there that could just be his imaingination. He entered the living room and found Sienna on collapsed on the couch and her arm limply hanging off.

"Took you long enough." She said in a strange voice that sounded both sleepy and angered.

"Sorry…" He said and tried not to look worried, ignoring the fact the couch blocked her view of him. "Are you okay?"

"A little beat up but it'll heal." She said sharply, "

"How many where there?"

"One, but it was...different than the others." She said mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked and took a seat on one of the available couches, as he sat he got a better view of Sienna's condition. She looked pretty beat up, with some swelling and bruising and the occasional cut but other than that she didn't look to bad. Of course this was still the most damaged he'd ever seen her before.

"It was smart." she said almost fearfully, "Strong too. I could have died if I didn't get so lucky."

"Lucky?"

To respond she simply pulled out a crumpled parachute.

"Got another gift?"

"Mhm." she said and pulled out a dark red USB.

"So what does it do?"

"It like powered up my attacks, without it that monster might have actually killed me." She admitted honestly.

"I wonder who keeps giving us these things." Jay wondered out loud.

"I just hope they're on our side." Sienna said coldly.

Jay couldn't agree more.

**01010000 01010010**

From the modern ruins that had been created by Sienna and the Bison monsters battle a man now stood, his light brown hair swayed slightly in the breeze. He smiled to himself as he peered down at the ground, under the glow up the sun he saw small specks of dust, a small bit of residue left from the battle. Carefully he scooped it into a small glass vial, the eggheads at the lab would want to do their weird tests on it. He didn't need to look at it through a microscope to tell that whatever this came from was something strong.

He slide the vial into the pocket of his waving black trench coat and pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number he had since memorized years ago.

He spoke into the phone clearly with a sense of dominance, "Stage two of project Achilles begins in t minus twelve hours" He hung up the phone and left the scene, still smiling. Things were getting interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Thanks for reading this far and leave a review if you feel compel to do so, whether positive or negative I love getting feedback.

800 years ago

The bird monster, Belial, stood in a wasteland of cinder and destruction. The army facing him had been burned into nothing but ash; he let a laugh escape his lungs. It was a cold cynical laugh; madness glowed in his yellow eyes. Eyes that watched eagerly as the last of the army, the one great leader, stumbled towards him, sword drawn as if he'd even stand a chance.

"What are you?" The man managed to say through his ash choked throat.

The figure simply laughed at the man as he inhaled and exhaled the remains of his armor, Belial's mighty power had turned them to nothing but dust! Not that were much different before.

"Why...why did you do this?" There was a hint of desperation in his voice, the vocal chime of defeat that brought unholy amounts of joy to Belial.

"Humans are nothing but insects that crawl along the ground of this great dining hall, this world should belong to us, the Avari! But you, mortal man, and your carelessness. You build upon our grass and claim it your own, you have no respect and for that you will all burn."

"You never answered my first question, what are you?"

Belial held out his arms with his palms facing upwards as if he were some grand being and proclaimed, "I am a god of destruction."

Present day

The sound of gunfire erupted from the street as Jay fired at a group of oncoming monsters, despite his best efforts his bullets did little but slow them down.

This wasn't good.

If Sienna was here they wouldn't be a problem, he shoots, she slices. Together they were a well-oiled machine, but now he was alone and things were falling apart. A group of at least twenty of them marched down the street like soldiers. They seemed strangely organized too, more than their own intelligence would allow them to be.

This wasn't good at all.

He needed Sienna, he couldn't do this alone and he knew it, but she wasn't going to help. She was still recovering from her last fight, a fight he should have been there to help her with. This was his karma he realized cynically, he would have to fight alone just as she had. The difference was she was able to hold her own alone. He continued to shoot, feeling the constant vibrations of his shots as he tried his best to fend off the foe, but his efforts seemed to do nothing in the long run, the mummies were now almost within grasp of him, their empty hands reached out greedily and mindlessly.

Then they stopped, it was so abrupt it almost made Jay jump, it was like something had flicked a switch and turned them off. Then there was a noise from a back alley, a shuffling that was too deliberate, too sentient, to be a stray animal.

"Just you this time?" A strangely gleeful voice asked from the alley.

Jay instinctively pointed one of his guns in the alley's direction, the other he kept at the frozen mummies, just in case.

The owner of the voice stepped out of the alley, he had a strangely angular face that positioned his lips in a fashion that even though he was scowling gave the impression he was happy. Then there was his eyes, glaring and yellow, the eyes of insanity. Jay couldn't help but be reminded of a verse in a poem he had read:

"Where does one go from a world of insanity? Somewhere on the other side of despair."

The yellowed eyed man smiled and hidden somewhere in his grin Jay swore to have spotted a spark of hellfire, a burning light illuminated the darkness of his eyes.

"I was hoping you'd have that girl with you," he said sounded disappointed, "The one so fond of steel and nobility."

"Leave Sienna out of this!" Jay yelled and tightened his grip on the gun.

"Oh Sienna is it?" The man asked mockingly. "What a fine name that is! I'm sure it'll look great on her tombstone." He said happily.

"Don't think I won't shoot you." Jay warned.

"Go right on ahead. Better yet shoot the sun and the moon! Aim your pistol to the stars, because I am higher than you'll ever be." There was a certain sense of cynicism in voice, something cold, hard, and unlike anything Jay had ever heard. Jay could feel himself shaking with fear; it was like a building about to topple over, all those hours and work reduced to nothing by some great force. He was terrified, but he couldn't show that to the enemy, not to someone so full of themselves.

"What are you after anyway?" Jay yelled, his voice wavering slightly.

"What everyone wants, closure, a definite end to this long spanning tale of war and destruction. What I'm telling you is I want to die."

"You want to die?" Jay asked confused by the concept.

"I'm done, dried up. I have watched millions of you die under my foot and its simply lost its luster." Jay noticed a hint of dread in his voice, something cold and hidden, truly only shining through in small gleaming patches.

"Then why are you here? Why not go and end your life instead of killing others?"

"I have one last job to do, something I shouldn't have held off for so long." The man's smile widened, turning into something barely recognizable as a facial expression at all. One word escaped his lips, something strange in the context of the situation but yet it left his lips so sweetly.

"Home."

"But I'm getting off track," He added, "I came here to warn you, there are evil things lurking in the shadow." He said in a strange tone. "Oh and one other thing." He added while stepping back into the alley. "run." and as if the switch clicked back on the monster snapped back to life.

01010000 01010010

Blaine Beaumont stood outside his front door, the slight autumn breeze blew his curly brown hair into a frenzy, to fix this he quickly put a gray bene on. Not that it matter much to him really. He really didn't have a reason to look nice, no one to impress, girls never really liked him when he looked his absolute best so why even try? Besides what kind of girls would he pick up at a library anyway?

As he set out for a day of literature and indie rock his ears were alerted to a drowning sound that he recognized fairly quickly, it was a high speed drone airplane, one that was flying low by the sound and feel of it. From it fell a gray parachute that descended strangely gracefully. Blaine found himself going to it, not really knowing why, curiosity he supposed.

As Blaine neared the parachute he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. A man in blue spandex was firing at strange mummy creatures. Blaine hollered out in surprise, this definitely wasn't something he planned on seeing. Maybe he stumbled onto the set of some weird indie movie, desperate filmmakers would do set up filming anywhere they could. Where were the cameras then? Just then a stray fire hit a nearby office building, indie filmmakers may be desperate but they aren't fond of lawsuits.

The blue suited man turned at Blaine not long after he hollered, the man had a blue helmet on that covered his entire head with the words data written on the side of the black visor. "Its not safe here." The man informed Blaine.

Fear brewed in Blaine's chest and he knew he should run, but his eyes were locked on the parachute and so was his heart. He suddenly thought back to something he had heard often as a child "when it comes to the important moments in your life, the ones that really matter, you won't have time to think about it, you won't be able to weigh your options. All you'll have is your gut, all you can do is jump and hope your landing is soft."

With his blood pumping adrenaline Blaine bolted for the parachute, which in turn meant running at the group of mummy things. He ran into the mob at full speed, pushing in and through them as he desperately made his way over. The feeling of the mummies cold dusty flesh made Blaine want to puke but he held in his screams and he continued to make his way through. Strangely the mummy didn't seem to notice him; they were too engrossed in the blue suited man.

"Hey what are you doing?" The man yelled with an angered tone at Blaine, of whom didn't hear it, he was too focused on the parachute, now only a few feet out of reach. His ears were deafened by his pounding heart.

Finally in a moment that would change his life at its very core his hands wrapped around the parachute. He pulled out its contents and was slightly confused, a syfy looking wrist contraption and a gray USB drive. Is this what he risked his life for?

"That thing in your hand!" The man in blue yelled frantically. "Put it on your wrist!"

"Okay?" Blaine said and strapped the device to his right hand.

"Now put the USB in the open slot and slam it down." He said frantically as the monsters closed in on him.

Blaine shakily followed the directions and slid the USB in the open compartment. He almost pressed down when a thought it him.

"Whats this going to do to me?" He asked suspiciously, this was all too strange for Blaine. First the mummies, then the boy in blue spandex firing at them and finally he's supposed to just listen to this helmet wearing gunslinger. Stranger then that was the general feeling that this wasn't too strange was all seemed to flow in such a calm way that it almost seemed to be planned.

"I really don't have time for your questions!" Blue yelled angrily. "I'll answer them later!"

"Well how do I know this won't kill me?"

"You don't but you have to trust me!"

In that moment, for whatever reason in the world Blaine made his choice, and slammed the USB down. For a small moment there was nothing, a slight millisecond of peace. Then it hit him, a wave of power unlike anything he'd ever felt before, a pulsing, a churning in his very being that sparked like electricity. Next he was covered in gray zeroes and ones that spreaded around him and filled him with a vibrating energy.

In a brilliant flash of gray light Blaine stood in a spandex suit similar to the blue one, but this was a mute gray. It was strange being in the suit, it felt more like a second skin then something foreign. He still felt the wind against his skin and despite wearing a helmet his vision was perfectly clear.

His right hand began to glow with yellow stripes that reminded Blaine of something you'd see on a computer chip. Then the rough outline of something began to form in his hand, which then transformed into swordstaff, a gray staff with a long dagger like blade attached to the end. He noticed blue was now completely surrounded, his bullets not even fazing them. Blaine charged at the mob, swigging his swordstaff in large arcs.

The bodies were knocked away but other than that there was little visible damage on them. Blaine stood back to back with the blue guy, his guns firing rapidly as Blaine swung his swordstaff at any oncoming mummies. This process worked, but it won't hold them off forever, sooner or later they would tire and no longer be able to fight. Blaine wouldn't admit it but he could already feel himself running out of steam.

01010000 01010010

Jay fired with all his might while watching the strange grey guy continue his assault. With another person on their team things could get easier, assuming they could even trust him. Jay decided he'd worry about that later and continued firing. Things were bad Jay realized as he continually fired at the mummies to absolutely no avail. He felt like he was pushing against a rubber wall, trying as hard as he could to bend it only for it to snap back moments later.

Then three things happened that seemed utterly impossible, the first a mummy had managed to get past both the defence of gray and the fire power of Jay. The second was right as it reached with it black decaying hand dripping a goopy liquid, it suddenly stopped. It was like hitting pause on a movie, even the droplet of whatever the mummy was oozing remained trapped in the air. Third was a man that seemed to appear out of nowhere, his hair long greasy and black, he grabbed onto the monster's head and squeezed which somehow caused the monster to turn to dust.

"Having some trouble it seems." the man said while turning to Jay, showing a bright silly smile.

"Huh?" Jay asked while still in shock of the whole situation.

The man stood rather plainly, his tattered brown coat that seemed to be made of a muck covered cotton hung loosely on his shoulders, but there was something about him and his ocean blue eyes. There was some hidden aura, something red hot, a burning fire that was fueled by insanity. Yet with that in mind he seemed totally in control, and the insanity was a tool of sorts.

"I swear humans are getting denser by the generation, of course that law doesn't entirely- never mind!" The man said holding his hand to his face.

"Who are you?" Jay managed to ask.

"Wrong question...god you're dense." He said in a disappointed tone, "Just here." He said and tossed something at Jay. As soon as Jay snatched it from the air the man vanished and time continued, the blob of black liquid hit the ground but Jay was too engrossed in what was in his hand. It was a USB, the same kind used to give him powers. This was different, blue yes, but it seemed to hold some strong power.

He quickly slid the USB into the opened compartment and slammed it down as the mummies continued their charge. In an almost jarring moment Jay felt an immense wave of energy come over him and like a title wave it crashed into him and filled him with electric light. The air was filled with a tingling static as a giant blue circle appeared in front of the mummies.

"Get out of the way!" Jay called to Gray as he fired a shot. Gray jumped just as the bullet hit the circle, then watched in awe as the circle glowed a dark neon blue before shooting a blast big enough to obliterate the entire squad of them.

Jay fell and unmorphed, he would have rather hid from Gray given he couldn't trust him yet but his energy was so low he had no choice.

"That was amazing!" Gray boosted and unmorphed himself to reveal a brown haired boy in a plaid shirt and a gray bene , not really what he expected but it could have been worse.

"Yeah." Jay said with the hint of a smile.

"So what else do you use these things for?" The boy asked poking the device on his wrist.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about all wicked stuff we could do!" He said with a mischievous smile. "Imagine some jock with their sports car cut in half? That would be so sweet!"

"You can't use your powers like that!" Jay begged with anger rising inside him.

"And who's gonna stop me?" The boy asked tauntingly.

Jay found himself too shocked and angry for words as the boy walked away.

"Catch you on the flip side blue boy." The boy said with his back turned, "By the way the name's Blaine, you best be remembering it too!" With that the cynical boy named Blaine left Jay alone and too weak to follow.


End file.
